


【铁虫】出会 The Briefest Sort

by spacemonkey42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guilt, Infidelity, Introspection, Jealousy, Multi, Past Underage, Pepper really gets the short end of the stick in this one, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 周年纪念总是多灾多难。





	【铁虫】出会 The Briefest Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Briefest Sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266300) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



 

      为了他们的周年纪念，托尼曾载他去往新泽西的旅店，面对着海岸的风景做爱。当时彼得距离十七岁只有一月之遥；托尼颇具黑色幽默地开玩笑说，他们在所有鸟不拉屎的地方选择 _新泽西_ 的唯一理由是为了换换口味合法着来*。那天晚些时候，他送了彼得一张连接到他自己银行账户的借记卡作为礼物。次日，他们是在托尼的阁楼上跟他的女儿玛丽亚一起度过的。  
  
      彼得非常喜欢玛丽亚。她现在有一岁半了，很显然地遗传了她双亲的聪慧：已经能说一些特定的词汇（虽然还不能把它们串连在一起），已经能够走路（虽然还走不稳）。她的红发完全是来自佩珀的，但至于她的眼睛——彼得私下里猜测——大概是遗传了托尼的个性。  
  
      让他不那么秘密地开心的是，玛丽亚崇拜他。  
  
      在那些似乎日益频繁的留宿阁楼的晚上，玛丽亚会逃离她保姆丹妮拉警惕的目光，跑过来抱住他的膝盖。然后他会亲切地把她抱起来转圈，而托尼抱着双臂靠在门口，看着这幅景象微笑。丹妮拉会等到托尼有足够的时间迎接他的女儿，然后再次把她飞快地带走，全程向彼得的方向射去阴暗的目光。  
  
      “我发誓每次我见到她她都长得更大了，”有一天他们在厨房里的时候彼得说，而托尼正在给他们两个调鸡尾酒（他最初企图执行的禁酒令在彼得的决心之下没能持续下去）。  
  
      “我知道，对吧？”托尼递给他一杯莫吉托。“我考虑再过两年就带她到实验室去，我想她真的有这个天分。”  
  
      “她有干这个的基因。”彼得抿了一口，赞赏地舔了舔嘴唇。当时已经是秋天，对于喝莫吉托来说已经变得太冷，不过这没有关系。  
  
      “以她的基因？”托尼说，“我认为她能干任何事。”  
  
      晚些时候他们撤退到了主卧里，并且一直待在那里直到他们肚子饿了出来做晚餐。彼得在那些晚上不可避免地加了夜班。  
  
      她知道，而彼得和托尼知道她知道。她是 _怎么_ 发现的是一个谜，不过彼得相当迅速地领会到了这个讯息，当她出现在他办公室的门口，直截了当地告诉他 _离她的丈夫他妈的远一点。_  
  
      “禁止你跟他说话，禁止你看向他，而我向上帝发誓——”她压低了她的声音——“如果我再有一次在他身上闻到你，我会毫不犹豫地把你炒掉。”  
  
      彼得不知道应该说些什么。在某些程度上，他觉得无论他做出什么样的回答，都会是错误的那一个。  
  
      “如果他跟你讲话，你告诉他需要知道的然后马上离开，”佩珀继续道，“如果他提出任何形式的建议，这是工作场所性骚扰，我不在乎人们见鬼地怎么想，你直接举报他。你听清楚了吗？”  
  
      一清二楚。彼得把这个佯装坚持了一星期，直到托尼把他堵在角落里问他为什么冷淡下来了。 _那_ 结束于他办公室角落里慵懒、饥渴的吻，彼得舔舐着托尼的嘴唇，啜吸他的舌头。他对于这样背叛佩珀感到心神不宁（特别是当她的威胁没有一个兑现的时候），不过这种感觉不倾向于逗留得太久。特别是在托尼带他去一家不把价格印在菜单上的餐馆，然后在羽毛床垫上脸朝下地操他之后。这是一个彼得永不厌倦的程序：晚餐，性爱，然后喝着从迷你吧台拿来的酒，一边望着托尼在阳台上抽烟（他曾经试图戒掉，他说，但是积习难改）一边赤裸地在床上伸展身体。他非常喜欢这个程序。  
  
      但他更喜欢去到阁楼里。他喜欢看到玛丽亚，喜欢在那儿的厨房做饭，穿着托尼的衣服，品味身上他的味道。有些时候，当佩珀去海外出差的时候，他会在那里过夜。那些是最好的时光：当他在他的身边入睡，然后在他的臂弯中醒来。这让他好像回到了那座海滩别墅，而这令他傻气地充满希望，就如同那些他们一起给他们自己和玛丽亚烹饪早餐的早晨。或许有一天一切事情都会迎刃而解，而每个人都会得偿所愿，他在那些早晨告诉自己。  
  
      “来这儿，洋娃娃，”托尼会说，脸颊贴着他的头发，双臂从后面环抱住他，当彼得正在摆弄咖啡机的时候。这是一个寰宇皆知的真理：彼得在性爱之后是 _洋娃娃_ ，在期间则是 _甜心_ 。而彼得会懒懒地微笑，臀部起伏着向后摩擦（玛丽亚还没起床，他们可以这么做）。他的脖颈是一副吻痕的图画，紫红色而大片的吻痕延伸到他赤裸的胸膛和腹部，几乎要延续到他短裤的腰带下方去。那是条丝绸的；是托尼前一阵子买来给他的。  
  
  
      他们计划完全在阁楼度过第二个周年纪念。佩珀在香港有一个长达一周的会议，至少在周四之前都不会回来。当然，这意味着他们得控制火势，在性方面地说——尖叫和学步儿童可不是什么好搭配——但为了交换不受打扰的居家欢乐？一个值得的牺牲。  
  
      即使如此，周五晚上丹妮拉还是带玛丽亚出去看电影，留给他们整个空间。托尼调了鸡尾酒；彼得放上了一张托尼的硬摇滚唱片，随着节奏前后摇摆，一边小心地从他的酒杯里啜饮。他距离十八岁还有一个月，并且切实地感觉到了这点，说实话，已经感觉到了有一阵子了。他感觉自己跟时间一样老。托尼把酒杯从他手里拿走，搁到咖啡桌上，然后用一只手握住他的手腕，另一只扶住他的臀部，环着他舞动着倒走。彼得将嘴凑近他的耳朵。  
  
      “今晚我想操你。”  
  
      托尼哼了一声，低头亲吻他的耳廓。“你总有一天会要了我的命，”他说。  
  
      卧室里，彼得看着他摘下自己的结婚戒指放在梳妆台上，然后爬上床去亲吻他。  
  
      “为什么你不离开她？”过会后他问托尼，抓着床头板，而托尼正抓着他的屁股。“这真有那么难吗？”  
  
      托尼满把抓起他的头发，如此用力地亲吻他，让彼得甚至无法呼吸。  
  
      “我就假装你没说这句话，”他告诉他。  
  
      “托尼——”  
  
      另一个吻。  
  
      “你从来没说过，”托尼告诉他。他抹了一把脸。“来吧。让我们不要担心，好吗？”  
  
      他们做爱，他们调了更多的酒，他们烹饪晚餐，而彼得没有再提起这件事。玛丽亚回家了，托尼给了丹妮拉这天剩下时间的假（她不情愿地接受了），他们一起给玛丽亚读了 _尖头高跟鞋_ 和 _别让鸽子开巴士_ 直到她听累为止。托尼把她放到床上然后回到房间里，而彼得早已经在扒衣服了。  
  
      “耶稣啊，”他说，跨步向前伸出一只手与他的交缠，当彼得正在跟他牛仔裤的拉链搏斗的时候。“你想发起一场暴动？”  
  
      彼得咧嘴笑了。“现在的孩子们是这么称呼它的吗？”  
  
      唔了一声，托尼用鼻尖蹭进他光洁的肩窝。“小骚货。”  
  
      他咯咯笑了起来——没有丝毫羞赧地——然后向后瘫倒在沙发上，拉着托尼到他身上。“所以你为第二年给我准备了什么？”  
  
      “钻石袖扣，”托尼回答，啄吻着他的脖颈。“知道有你那张卡没有什么是买不到的，不过无论如何，我们总要给你提升一下格调。”彼得笑了起来，使劲撞了撞他的肩膀，轻咬他的下唇然后亲吻他。  
  
  
      第二天的日出把天空染成了棉花糖的颜色，彼得先醒来了。托尼在他从床上爬起来的时候动了动，不过没有醒。彼得洗了澡然后刷了牙（托尼为他在药柜里留着一把牙刷）。  
  
      “看起来不错，”托尼倚靠在门口说，身上只穿着他第二好的睡袍。彼得正穿着最好的那件。他咧嘴笑了笑，伸手去拿托尼的漱口水，而托尼则跨步进来占据了另一个水槽，伸手拿他自己的牙刷。彼得抱着手臂等着托尼刷完。  
  
      托尼的一只手臂溜到他的臀部将他拉到他身上，亲吻着他。  
  
      “早上好。”  
  
      “早上好。”  
  
      彼得的一只手绕上托尼睡袍的衣领。“回到床上去？”他提议道，一条腿的膝盖挤到他的胯间磨蹭着他的晨勃。托尼再次亲吻他。“你还没有操我呢……”彼得提醒他。  
  
      托尼又亲了亲他，捧起他的下巴。“唔，”他若有所思地在亲吻间说，“我猜我是还没有，嗯？”  
  
      彼得开始带着他们往床的方向走。“所以？你会吗？”  
  
      托尼坐在床边，将彼得拉到他的腿上。他看上去很困扰。“你昨天说的话是认真的吗？”他问。  
  
      “昨天我说了很多事情，”彼得说，“你在想的是哪件？”  
  
      “你知道我在想什么，”托尼别有意味地说。  
  
      彼得确实知道。  
  
      “我以为我们不再谈论那个了，”他最后说。他把托尼推倒在床上然后伸手去够床头柜的抽屉。“来吧。让我们不要担心那个，好吗？”  
  
      彼得骑了他一会，然后他让托尼把他翻过来，双手与他的交缠。枕头闷住了他大部分的喘息，剩下的尖叫托尼用嘴唇堵住，角度尴尬地转过彼得的脑袋亲吻他。  
  
      “托尼——托尼——耶稣啊， _爹地_ ——”  
  
      最后一个字眼被枕头模糊了，感谢上帝；他们已经把 _那个_ 抛开有一段时间了，但是积习难改，有时候彼得就是无法抗拒。  
  
      过后，他们肩并肩地躺在床上，等着心跳平息。  
  
      “早餐？”彼得终于提议。  
  
      “好，”托尼过了一会说。他坐起身，一只手抚过他的头发。“想要华夫饼吗？”他问道，“我想要华夫饼。”  
  
  
  
  
  
*美国各州的合法年龄从16-18岁不等，其中纽约州的合法年龄是17岁，新泽西州则是16岁。  
  
  
      

 

      玛丽亚在一个小时后起床，发现他们已经在洗早餐的盘子了。托尼热了一些剩下的华夫饼给她，而她坐在高脚凳上，盼望地看着他。托尼问她昨天跟丹妮拉看的电影怎么样。彼得烘干了最后几个盘子，把它们搁回水槽上方的架子上。  
  
      玛丽亚出生后，托尼曾经试图结束这件事情。他把彼得叫到他的办公室，就像他之前数百次做过的那样，然后告诉他他们不能再持续这个了，现在他成了一个父亲，有了如此多新的责任……  
  
      他们当时离真正结束这一切是多么见鬼地近啊，但是彼得告诉他他爱他。第一次地。托尼的脸就像倒塌的教堂一样垮掉了。  
  
      _“宝贝，你不能这样对我……”_ 他说。 _“这不公平。”_  
  
      但他早已经向他伸出了手。  
  
      而现在彼得得以看着他为女儿的华夫饼抹黄油，倚靠在厨房柜台上。昨夜的酒杯依然躺在水槽里，沾着一些残酒。彼得倒了两杯咖啡，将一杯递给托尼，而对方在他经过的时候将一个吻印在他的发间。  
  
      “谢谢了，宝贝。”  
  
      彼得在朝卧室走去的路上回头向他眨了眨眼睛。他们还没有整理床铺；上面的被单被拉到了床垫的三分之一，羽绒被落在地板上。彼得从地上偷了一件托尼的旧T恤套在身上，转头向厨房走去。  
  
      他在门口顿住了。  
  
      佩珀站在厨房餐桌旁，手提袋躺在一把椅子上，正在耸掉自己的外套。  
  
      “然后他们竟然有那个胆子，在我早就订好了机票和旅馆之后在最后一刻取消交易，”她正在对托尼说，而对方正接过她的外套。“说真的，整件事情就是个灾难——”  
  
      她恰好转过身，看到了僵在门口的彼得，穿着托尼的AC/DCT恤和短裤。一场丑陋的寂静降临了下来，连玛丽亚都感觉到了气氛的紧张，停下来用大大的、期待的眼神看着成年人们。  
  
      “为什么我完全不惊讶，”佩珀呼了一口气。她转向托尼。“他在这里多久了？”  
  
      “彼得，”托尼尖锐地说，“你为什么不带玛丽亚去她房间里给她读点什么？”  
  
      玛丽亚甚至没有问问题，从高脚凳上跳下来抓住他的手将他往育儿室拉去。彼得没有敢回头看仍然站在厨房的佩珀和托尼。很显然，他们无声地同意了在他们的女儿离开之前保持安静。果不其然地，在彼得阖上玛丽亚房门的那一刻，嗡嗡的争执声就从大厅传来。  
  
      “你想要读什么？”彼得问玛丽亚，尽量不去担心太多。玛丽亚把一本书塞进他的手里。 _饿肚子的毛毛虫。_ 基督啊。他还记得他自己的妈妈给他读这个故事的样子，当他还 _有_ 妈妈的时候。  
  
      育儿室的一个角落顶上有天蓬遮盖，里面堆满枕头，装满画册的书架伫立在一边。玛丽亚快乐地窝到他身边，听他开始讲这个故事。拉高的声音从屋门外传来。  
  
       _“哪怕就一次，一个人待在阁楼里能杀了你吗？”_  
  
       _“佩普，我知道这没有借口——”_  
  
      “为什么妈妈不喜欢你？”  
  
      惊了一跳，彼得低头看向依偎在他身边的小女孩。她正在困惑地盯着他。他张开嘴回答，但是什么都没有说出口。 _因为我在跟你爸爸上床_ 不是什么你能对孩子说的事情。虽然一些人会争辩说，在一切开始的时候他自己也不过是个孩子。  
  
      最终他只是给了她一个微笑，伸臂抱了抱她。然后他开始继续那个故事。  
  
      他们读完了 _饿肚子的毛毛虫威尔第_ ，在 _穿袜子的狐狸_ 几乎进行到一半的时候听到了敲门声。  
  
      是托尼，看上去很疲倦。  
  
     “差不多到你回家的时间了，”他说。“来吧，我帮你叫辆出租车。”  
  
      玛丽亚撅起了嘴，含混地嘟囔说彼得得先把故事讲完。托尼走进来抱起她，从彼得的手上拿走那本书。  
  
      “我能给你读，小蛋糕，”他告诉她。“彼得得回家了。”  
  
  
  
      在出去的途中，他路过了佩珀，正坐在客厅里——在昨晚他曾拉着托尼倒下的沙发上——看上去疲惫不堪。短暂地，他对上了她的双眼。发红，冷硬。  
  
      他没法继续直视她的目光。  
  
  
      当他回到家的时候已经快到中午了；他中途停在一家咖啡馆吃了早午餐，好收拾自己的情绪，准备再次去见梅。今天是她的休息日。果不其然地，他发现她正在厨房里做午餐。烤奶酪配切片苹果。闻起来很好。  
  
      “嘿，你，”梅越过肩膀看着他走进门，把钥匙扔在岛台上。“你到哪儿去了？”  
  
      “待在MJ家过夜。”谎话极其迅速地到他嘴边。几乎毫无意义地。  
  
      “又一次？”梅把盘子放在岛台上，走到冰箱前拿一罐柠檬水。  
  
      “呃，对啊。”  
  
      “她怎么样？”她貌似随意地问，集中于倒她的柠檬水。如果不是最近的许多、许多场关于这个的谈话，彼得永远不会意识到她在试探他。  
  
      “很不错，”他说，同样随意地。“她进了哈佛。正在为了奖学金搞些什么艺术的事。并且丽兹在几个星期之内就要过来度假了，所以她也在为那个做准备。”  
  
      上一次他在MJ那里过夜是一个月之前。他们喝她妈妈的黑皮诺喝到醉，并且做出了不对他们的感情生活进行谈论的行政决策（她感到孤单和冷落，而他不觉得对于他的处境她会尊敬地站在他这边）。他们就只是看 _格蕾丝和弗兰基_ 然后打赌主角们什么时候会开始亲热。  
  
      “发生了什么？”梅皱着眉头看着他。她语气中的轻巧消失得无影无踪。 _废话少说。_ 这句话悬在空气中，无需说出口。  
  
      他走到柜台前坐到上面，一只手抹过他的脸。他感觉自己好像许多年没有睡上一觉了。  
  
      “只是累了，”他最后说。  
  
      梅叹了口气。“我们什么时候才能坦诚相待？”她问他。  
  
     “我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
      “你知道……你马上就要十八岁了，”她说。“我不能替你做决定。但是，你要知道，”她继续道，“等到你二十五，或者三十五岁的时候，你会回过头来看这件事情，而我认为那时你会有完全不同的感觉。”他没有回话。“彼得，看着我。”他瞥向她，肩膀塌着。  
  
      他清了清喉咙。“我不知道你在说些什么，”最后他重复道。在她喊他的名字叫他回来之前，他就从柜台上滑下来回到了卧室里。  
  
  
      一个标着彼得地址的盒子在两天后出现在公寓门前。他回到房间里打开它，发现两枚钻石袖扣在头顶荧光灯的照耀下对他眨着眼。上面附了一张便签。  
  
       _本来打算第二天早上给你的。16号一起吃晚餐？_  
  
      是的，晚餐很好，甚至可以说太好了。彼得会抓住他能得到的一切。但即使是他也能领会这寥寥几字的便条中隐藏的意味： _晚餐_ 暗指一家餐馆，一个戴上那些彼得见鬼地确信不会出现在其他任何地方的袖扣的机会，以及过后的一个旅馆房间。迷你肥皂，迷你香波和护发素，迷你吧台。在当天晚上或第二天清晨分道扬镳。没有妻子，没有女儿，没有保姆，只有所有密会中最简短的那一类。  
  
      他会抓紧所有他能得到的。并且带着微笑。  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  



End file.
